


It's just not working out

by thatdragonchic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For reasons, Humor, M/M, Minor Angst, Philkas - Freeform, a little bit, and comment, but not really??, coffee shop AU, ish, it's a good time, just read it, philkas fighting, please??????, sort of, well Philip is breaking up with his favorite coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: “I just don’t see why you-” Lukas starts.	“Because it’s just not working out Lukas! It’s not my fault okay? First it’s the bad coffee order, then it was a little too cold, one day it the grind was just straight up burnt, they might as well have fried it!”	“You have never filed these complaints with me before! You love that coffee shop!”	“And sometimes love doesn’t work out! It’s only reasonable that to sort out our differences, we take a break and I see the coffee shop on the otherside of town!”---aka Philip and Lukas are having a funny sort of argument over a coffee shop. Might be multi-chapter if this is reviewed enough??





	

So apparently Philips previous school was doing some sort of work exchange program, and of course- his two best friends decided to get small town, local jobs at Tivoli just to stay with him. And don’t get Philip wrong, he was elated. There was nothing better than being around Maya and Stephen as much as he used to be. See them in school, come home to them after going out with Lukas and taking pictures and homework at the coffee shop at the edge of town, across the street from the station.

But this was just an invasion of privacy. It wasn’t only his  _ friends  _ who had sought out Tivoli but his ex-boyfriend who was now working at said coffee shop, as a barista. 

“Didn’t you miss me?” the boy had asked and Philip freaked out- going into the deepest of panic modes at that very moment. 

“No why would I miss you? I mean not that I didn’t miss you, you’re a missable person just- well I haven’t really had time to miss anyone that could possibly be missable and- Black two shots of espresso and three spoons of sugar.”

“Right… so you did miss me?” 

“Well how about you ponder that while making my coffee. I have to go meet my  _ boyfriend  _ back outside and I promised him I wouldn’t take long.”

“Right, okay.”

Philip watches him and he almost doesn’t want to drink the coffee in the cup. This was his place, it was sanctitive from all the bad things in the world- like his mother going back to drugs and his father trying to reenter their lives and the murder that’s passed. This was where he was safe and coffee was supposed to be so pure and stress free. Now it was a vile and liquidating substance and he wanted to throw it back in Evans god damn, freckled face. (And ugh, of course he was still cute.) But he takes it and smiles and says nothing. 

 

The door to the house bursts open with Helen, Gabe, Maya and Stephen in the kitchen. Philip and Lukas are storming in, frenzied. They all freeze at the sound of the two yelling at each other, in what sounded to be a very serious conversation. The four watch with intent interest. 

“I just don’t see why you-” Lukas starts.

“Because it’s just not working out Lukas! It’s not my fault okay? First it’s the bad coffee order, then it was a little too cold, one day it the grind was just straight up burnt, they might as well have fried it!”

“You have never filed these complaints with me before! You love that coffee shop!”

“And sometimes love doesn’t work out! It’s only reasonable that to sort out our differences, we take a break and I see the coffee shop on the otherside of town!”

“You think they’re coffee tastes like pisswater.”

“Nobody said that specific one. We were the first date kind of roll, the ‘yeah I’ll call you later’ but never really call!” 

“I’m starting to feel like I’m in an episode of gilmore girls for god’s sake!” 

“So maybe you are? Maybe it’s the Waldenbeck boys and god dammit the coffee’s not that important, we’re just not going there anymore!”

“What’s wrong with the cup you’re drinking  _ now _ ?”

“It’s stressing me out and coffee is supposed to be pure and stress free. This coffee is dirty and poisoned and I’m not drinking it!” 

“Is it because of Evan?” Stephen finally asks. Lukas’ brow furrows. 

“Who’s Evan?”

Phliip shoots a look at Stephen before shrugging and smiling. “My name for the coffee shop. Its Evan the coffee shop and well… now I’m breaking up with him.” Just like he broke up with Evan the boy before leaving.

“Right. You named the coffee shop?”

“Yes. The coffee shop is Evan.”

“And Evan’s not some… ex-something you don’t want to tell me about.”

“Now Lukas Waldenbeck why on earth would I want to hide something like that from you?”

“Because you’re doing it right now?”

“Uhm okay, I’m not. Evan is the of the Coffee shop, that I named, I named it Evan.”

“Why Evan?”

“Why not Evan?”

“Philip!”

“Okay! Fine, we’re breaking up with the coffee shop-”

“We? You’re breaking up with the coffee shop.”

“We are breaking up with the coffee shop Evan is my ex-boyfriend and I mean, he was nice okay but things happened and we fell out and I don’t want anything to do with him. Besides he’s still into me I think and well, I’m not looking so…”

“So you’re breaking up with the coffee shop. That you love. For one employee. Don’t you owe it more than that for all the coffee it gives you?”

“No. Starbucks on the other side of town will do just fine.”

“You would rather die than drink ‘rich people coffee’.”

“And here I am, dead. So Starbucks it is.”

“Fine, starbucks it is. But no take backs.”

“No promises.” 


End file.
